A Bend in the Road
by snuffleschifer
Summary: [SasukeSakuraNeji]Sasuke..can you forgive me? i might fall in love...with someone else...
1. Prologue

Prologue

The room was pitch black, nothing in it but a king sized bed and a closet. It was past midnight and he still couldn't allow himself to sleep. _Ah, such is the curse of a cursed man like me..._he smirked then got up. It was amazing how time flies, it was five whole years since he went away. The reason?..._a freakin phone call. _Yup, a phone call, though he could never admit even to himself that the voice made him alive more than he was in years. Ironic really that he went away because of _her..._and now he's back for the same reason. He went out of the room and went straight for his mini bar..._hard..I need somethin hard..._and he got himself a shot of vodka...to calm his nerves, he reasoned. As he felt the hot liquid travel down his throat, he couldn't help but close his eyes...and in that instant...memories of the previous day came flooding back to his mind...

_Flashback_

_He was on his way to the bathroom when he heard the phone ring._

_Reluctantly, he went back to pick up the phone._

_"Hello?"_

_Nothing_

_"Hello? Who is this?" he tried once more_

_Silence_

_"Look whoever you are would you please stop wasti-"_

_"Sasuke..."_

_That voice...how could he ever forget that voice. It was the only thing that kept him sane...yet why? Why does he feel that something's not right? Aside from the fact that the oh so famous "kun" was not attached to his name..._

_"What is it Sakura? I thought I told you not to-"_

_But he was cut off again_

_"I know...I know I shouldn't've called you. But there is something i have to tell you." her voice was trembling..or is it just his imagination?_

_He sat on his leather sofa and inhaled before speaking._

_"Fine. Make it quick." he was getting imaptient, something is definitely not right and he wanted to know what it is. He was neve known for his patience and he hated surprises._

_"Sasuke..." she began "Can you forgive me?..."_

_What the?...he swore he could hear her sobbing.._

_"I might..." she continued "I might fall in love...with someone else..."_

_To say that he was shocked was an understatement. He sat there...phone on his ears...even after she hung up...her words keep on playing in his head like a broken record..._

_End of Flashback_

And so here he was, the day after her phone call he immediately got on a plane and went back to his hometown.

_Konoha..._he promised himself he will never return...not until he achieved his goal...

But it seems that fate has another plan for him.

_Fear..._a feeling almost alien to him...for he never felt such emotion...

_And yet..._it was the only name he could find for the thing that almost wrenched his heart when he heard her confession.

_"Sasuke..."_

_"Can you forgive me?"_

_"I might fall in love...with someone else..."_

He suddenly threw the shot glass...the sound of it shattering soothed his senses...he was beyond mad..._how could she do this! She promised!..._

But then reality sunk in...

_How could she keep that promise when you were never there for her?_

_How can you expect her to stay with you when you have pushed her too far for her to ever come back to you?_

_You were nothing but selfish._

_Let her go._

Again, the feeling of fear..._but I can't...not until I find out who HE is...not to mention not after i break all his bones..._

He slammed his head on the wall.

In his current state he couldn't face her yet..._it seems a little investigation is needed..._

With a plan in his head, he went back to his room and laid himself down...

As he closed his eyes...he found himslef making a trip down memory lane...

**AN: Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 1:Left Undone

**AN: Hey there! I'm at a loss...this fic is a sasusakuneji and i really don't know who she'll be with in the end...please help me out!enjoy!...**

Chapter 1: Left Undone

_**Five Years Ago...**_

Their meeting was not one would call as romantic. It was on an ordinary day and ordinary place. Nevertheless it couldn't be denied that fate decided to make it her business that two people, walking leisurely as if on the moon, should crash into each other...literally..

_**WHAM!**_

"What the fu-"

He was someone who's hard to please. In his mind...the word beautiful can only be awarded on those deserving...and those he gave that privilege could be counted by his fingers...

But even as he sat there staring into what seemed like pools of green...saying that the lady in front of him was beautiful would seem very insulting...

_Pink hair...Green orbs...womanly curves-_

She isn't beautiful...she's gorgeous...ethereal...an angel...a goddess...

And he could keep going on and on but still won't find the right words.

"Are you alright?"

Even her mere voice could send him over the edge.

_Great I look like a complete moron just sitting here and gaping at her._

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that." He flashed his smile, one he knew, could make any woman kiss his feet.

And she gave him her own.

This made him wonder if he should be the one kissing her feet...just to get attention?

_Nah...I'm losing it...get a grip Sasuke!_

"By the way...I'm Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke...are you new in town?I haven't seen you around here before."

"Haruno Sakura and yes I am new here. I'm actually on my way to meet a friend of mine."

"A friend huh?I have lived here since I was a kid...maybe I know this friend of yours...I could help you."

"Oh no...I wouldn't want to bother you."

"You won't...I'd love to be around a pretty lady like you...you'd actually be doing me a favor."

He gave her that smile again. Only years of practice prevented her from swooning in front of this irresistable man. He had jet black hair and peircing ebony eyes. He was well built and tall, she knew he was flirting with her and warning signs kept on ringing in her head. Though for some reason, she paid no heed to them. _Besides, he doesn't strike me as someone who's bad..._

"Well...if you put it that way...then who am i to refuse?"

He laughed, that deep baritone voice sent chills down her spine. Never had a man done this much to her. She always had control of her emotions...yet this man...whom, by the way, she met only minutes ago...managed to make her feel things she was unprepared for.

"So who's this friend of yours? Not a guy I hope."

It was her turn to laugh and it was his turn to be mesmerized.

"I'm afraid he is...his name's Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto?...I know him alright...That fox...How could he not tell me he has a lovely friend...C'mon, it's time to pay that guy a visit."

He got to know more about her as they walked along the streets. All the time he kept his frightening aura, sending death glares on those he caught eyeing Sakura. She seemed oblivious about this however.

He wasn't really listening, he could hear her voice but he couldn't comprehend what she was talking about. _Something about being friends with Naruto back in highschool...taking a trip...cats...hell I don't know..._

Well who could blame him? And so, finally accepting the fact that around her, he could never ever concentrate...he just allowed himself to be contented with watching her face as she spoke...amused by her animated expressions...

He would've spent his day just walking with her to god knows where and he wouldn't at all find that boring. But as they say, all good things must come to an end...

They finally reached Naruto's house. She suddenly felt regret..._wait?why?..is it because I won't be alone with Sasuke anymore?...what are you thinking about Sakura!Thirty minutes and you're already head over heels?.._

It was an amazing feeling for her and as each second passes by, she keeps on longing for his company. Sasuke was different from the men she knew, how? She didn't know. But if she wouldn't grab the chance to get to know him better, her life would be filled with what ifs.

Her musings were cut short when she heard a voice.

"Oi teme! Is that you? And who do you have there with you?"

Naruto went out of his house, his expression turned from a foxy grin to juvenile excitement.

"Sakura-chan!"

He ran to her and hugged her. Lifting and twirling her in the process. They both laughed at his actions. Sasuke just stood there, amused...and another feeling came to him..._jealousy?..._he shook his head to clear his thoughts...then he went forward and smirked at Naruto.

"Dobe...invite us inside would you. I'm thirsty."

"What? Oh Sasuke-teme you're there. Hey how'd you two meet?"

And so they went in and did a lot of talking. All the while Sasuke and Sakura kept on stealing glances at each other. This didn't go unoticed by Naruto, _looks like my matchmaking skills will be put to test..._they talked for hours and when it was finally dark outside, Sakura got up and told them she'd have to go.

"I have a lot more to fix in the house. But I'll come back tomorrow." She said.

"I'll walk you home." Sasuke too, stood up.

"No thank you, I don't want to trouble you further."

"I'm going home as well anyway. Besides it's already dark."

"Yeah Sakura-chan, you should let Sasuke walk you home. He wouldn't let anything happen to you. He'd protect you with his life." Naruto chimed in, he faced Sasuke with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Shut up dobe."

He only laughed in return.

Days, weeks, months passed. Sasuke and Sakura grew closer, and in one wonderful afternoon, at the park surrounded by cherry blossoms, they admitted their feeling for each other. Thw wind blew and the petals swirled around them. Sasuke caught one in his finger.

"Sakura, do you know what I thought of when I first saw you."

She shook her head and looked at him.

"Honestly, I don't know either. I got confused. I didn't know what to call you, an angel, a goddess, hell you have that effect on me."

She laughed, a tinge of pink was on her cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun, do you really love me?"

"Of course I do."

He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Then promise me you'll never leave me. That we'll stay in love with each other forever."

"I promise."

"I promise too, that you're the only man I would love."

"I'll hold on to that."

He caught her small frame in an embrace and kissed her. Not minding that people might see them. If only it were possible, he would gladly stop time and stay this way with her for all eternity.

Then came the day their love would be put to the test. A letter from the Sound came and announced that Orochimaru, Sasuke's uncle had recently died and left Sasuke all of his properties, including the family business.

_This is it Sasuke...this is your chance to show that bastard who he messed with..._Revenge on his brother, that was all that filled his head in that moment. He had no doubt he's going to take Orochimaru's offer, but that would mean he has to go away for a very long time. The only problem is..._Sakura_

"What! But Sasuke-kun...why?"

"We talked about this Sakura. You know this is something I must do. Not even you can stop me."

"Sasuke-kun, can't you just bring me with you."

"No, if I want to be successful, more than my brother, I can't afford distractions."

"Why do you have to be so competitive with your brother! It won't do you any good!"

"I can't forgive him Sakura. The things he has done to me when we were younger...I'm going to show him...I could beat him...he's going to see I'm much better than he is...until I achieve that goal...I won't be coming back here...this place holds too many memories."

"Is this the end then, Sasuke-kun?"

He couldn't answer that one. Does he want them to end? The logical answer would be yes, but somehow the words won't come out. Without any other options, he chose to walk away...only to be stopped by her call.

"Sasuke-kun, you promised."

Even though his back was facing her, he knew she was crying. It took all of his will power not to turn around and hold her in his arms. He knew it would be his downfall. Her tears would make him stay. It was also another reason why he had to go away, he was afraid of what he was feeling for her. She had control over him and he didn't want her to know that. Because in the end, he might only get hurt.

"Those were empty words. You should know better than to believe in them."

He was amazed at how his voice remained passive...he continued to walk away. Leaving his hometown, carrying her tears and pain as he went on his way to Sound.

And she stood there watching as the door closed, tears trailing down her face..._Sasuke-kun_


	3. Chapter 2:Her Way of Knowing

**AN: Thanks to those people who gave my story a review! You guys are so cool!...anyway this chapter focuses on how Sakura met Neji...on with the story!**

Chapter 2: Her Way of Knowing

A girl with pink tresses leaned on the table...phone in her hands, her heart was still beating madly because of what she did earlier..._I really said it! I really did...I wonder what he's thinking about right now..._

It took her several tries before she eventually called him. She knew it wasn't really necessary. She knew he wouldn't care. Yet she chose to tell him anyway. She didn't want to live another day thinking that she was cheating on him. She promised, but wasn't he the one who broke his promise first?...

Her knees were still shaking when she stood up straight..._Time to get ready...I'm meeting Hinata-chan in an hour...not to mention her insufferable cousin..._she thought with a gentle smile on her face.

_**Four Years after Sasuke left...**_

It was hard for her to sleep, eat, or anything at all. It has been four years since he left her yet the wounds were still fresh. Every now and then her friends would come over to cheer her up. But none of them could pull her out of her misery.

_A cloudy day in Konoha_...Naruto had his mind set..._I'm going to get Sakura-chan to go out again...even if I have to drag her..._

Though he wasn't sure what would happen if he succeeded in his plan. The last time he and Hinata were able to persuade Sakura into going with them to a bar, she fainted ten minutes after they went in.

He went inside without knocking..._I have to remind that gorl never to leave her door unlocked..._

He saw her sitting on her sofa...watching something on tv.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I have a favor to ask."

"I'm not going out Naruto." Her voice was dead.

But Naruto is not one to give up easily.

"Sakura-chan, this is important to me...you see...I'm finally going to ask Hinata-chan out." He grinned sheepishly.

Sakura smiled, a real smile. One sh ewasn't able to do for such a long while.

"I'm so happy for both of you. But Naruto, what does that have to do with me?"

"Oh!...well you see...I'm going over to her house and I might get too shy to speak...so I really need you there...uhm...moral support?"

She raised her left eyebrow and eyed him skeptically. Naruto is not a very good liar. But hey, at least he's original. So just this once, she decided to go with him willingly.

"Fine. Give me ten minutes to get ready."

She could practically see his face brightening...with little stars dancing in his eyes.

"Really Sakura-chan! Oh I'm so happy!"

She laughed at his childish behavior..._I guess it's high time for me to move on...cmon Sakura...it's not the end of the world...open your eyes...and get that ass moving..._

As they were walking on the streets they met some of their friends. Most of them surprised to find her finally going out of her little home, but all were glad at her recovery.

Lee, as usual, tried to get Sakura to go out with him. Giving her the "nice guy" pose then puckered up his lips and asked her to kiss him...which made him fly fifty meters in the air.

She passed Ino's flower shop and she saw her fussing over Shikamaru when Ino looked up she waved at her and threw a white rose at her. A sign of a new beginning Ino told her to which Shikamaru reffered to as troublesome while giving her a lazy wave.

Tenten hugged her and told her how happy she was that Sakura was smiling again.

Chouji offered her his last potato chip, and everyone knows he never did that before.

Kiba and Akamaru came running towards them. Kiba patted her head and told her never to make him worry ever again, all the while Akamaru was jumping and running at her feet, obviously glad to see her again.

Shino gave her a polite nod.

"See Sakura-chan...everyone missed you. We all care for you, so don't lock yourself away from us. We love you a whole lot."

She felt tears in her eyes, but this time it wasn't caused by sadness or longning, she was crying because she was happy..._yep, my life doesn't end just because he left...it's time I realize what a fool I've been..._

And she did something she has never done before, she hugged Naruto.

"I know that now. Thanks Naruto, for never giving up on me, for everything. You're a great friend."

Naruto smiled. Thank god...after four years or mourning she's happy once again..._I am so good..._

They reached the Hyuuga residence, and the servant who let them in told them that Hinata was waiting for them in her room. As soon as Hinata saw Naruto, her face turned beet red before saying...

"N-Naruto-kun! What a pleasant surprise."

"You know I couldn't resist your charm Hinata-chan"

Sakura stiffled her laughter..._who knew Naruto was such a sweet talker..._

It was then that Hinata saw her. She smiled at Sakura and enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so gald to see you!"

"Me too Hinata-chan, I missed you all."

The servant brought in food and drinks. They enjoyed themselves for the rest of the afternoon, laughing and talking about the old days. Sakura felt lighter, it was good to be able to smile and laugh again. She watched fondly as Hinata wiped the bread crumbs on the side of Naruto's mouth. _They're really in love..._she suddenly saw a flash of black hair and dark eyes...she felt the familiar feeling of longing once again...

Sure she was moving on..._but it's not that easy...I need frresh air..._

"Hinata-chan, Naruto...I'll just go to the bathroom for a while, call of nature. Besides, you two need some time alone." She winked at them.

Both turned several shades of red.

Contrary to what she said, she went to the backyard. It was wide...several plants could be seen and there are stone steps on the ground. She looked up and realized that the sky was already black. The stars above were shining magnificently. Because she wasn't looking she tripped on one of the stone steps and was pulled by gravity.

She closed her eyes as she let herself fall...

But she was caught by a pair of strong arms...

Time seemed to stop the instant she came in contact with those muscular arms...

Though it was only for a second and not a moment longer...

"I always knew you'd fall for me."

The voice breathed in her ear. She jumped at the intimate gesture and stood up straight. Then she faced her savior...pearl white eyes and long, chocolate tresses...

She blushed as she realized how close their bodies were, for he still have his arms around her...though his face was devoid of any emotions...she can see amusement and humor in his eyes...

"T-thank you...for catching me I mean..."

"My pleasure."

"Uhm..well...you could let go of me now."

He seemed to ponder about letting her go for a while, before he finally released her. She released her breath which she didn't know she was holding.

"Tense arent we?" He was smirking.

"I am not!" _the nerve of this guy!..._She blushed hotly.

He stepped forward and she stepped backward. Too late, she realized her mistake. She fumed as his laughter filled the air.

"A bad liar as well." Laughter was still in his eyes.

"Whatever! You're really starting to annoy me! Who are you anyway." _Oh how I want to wipe that smirk off your face..._

"Forgive my impoliteness...I am Hyuuga Neji."

_Hyuuga?...that explains his eyes..._

"Hyuuga? You're a relative of Hinata-chan? How come I never saw you until now?"

"You're quite right. I am her cousin and I have just arrived from Suna."

"Oh I see. Well, you're certainly different from her." she told him in a haughty tone.

He felt intrigued.

"And why is that?"

"Hmm..let's see...she's polite and kind...she's shy and down to earth...and she doesn't make fun of people!"

"And I'm the opposite?" He asked, smirk still in his mouth.

"Exactly." She looked at him straight in the eye.

He did the same, how can he remove his gaze away from her emerald orbs anyway?

"You don't like me very much..do you?"

"I-I...never said that..." she stammered.

"So you like me?"

"Yes!" Then she covered her mouth. "No!...w-well w-what I'm saying is...will you stop twisting my words for your own purposes!" Her face was very red now...because of anger?...or something else...

His smirk only grew wider.

"What? I'm not doing anything." He kept his eyes on her.

"Stop staring at me!" She stomped her foot. She was very childish at that moment but she couldn't care less. This man really got on her nerves.

"Why? I like watching you and your expressions." _Specially your luscious lips and your sparkling eyes..._"It's amusing."

"Well I'm sorry but I have to leave!" Sarcasm was evident in her voice..._I'm leaving! I might strangle him if I don't_

As she went past him, she felt his hands grab her wrists.

"What now!"

"At least tell me your name."

And because her mind was busy making plans on how to erase Hyuuga Neji from the face of the planet, she blurted it out without thinking...

"Haruno Sakura."

He let her go and she went back inside the house.

Neji stood there as he watched her retreating back. He could still feel her in his arms. _Haruno Sakura...you are a big mystery to me...and I intend to discover what makes you so fascinating to me..._

It was three in the morning and still, Sakura was wide awake. But instead of a raven haired man invading her mind, she was surprised when she can't keep her mind off of Hyuuga Neji.

_He's annoying and crude yet why am I attracted to him? _

He is attractive, that much she could admit. What she couldn't admit though, was the fact that she liked it when she was trapped in his arms. _It felt so right...NO! Here you go again Sakura...stop it already..._

She sighed, she got up and went to the shower. She had a lot to do today, starting with her groceries. It was amazing how her appetite came back when she made a resolve to move on, with her fridge almost empty, there was no choice but to go out and but stuff.

He was strolling down the street when he spotted her. She's not hard to find actually, with that pink head of hers. Refraining himself on making his presence known to her yet, he stood there, a couple of feet away from her, as he watched her every move...

_**Flashback...**_

_"Hinata-chan?"_

_"What is it Neji-san?"_

_"That friend of yours, Haruno Sakura...is she...attached..to anyone?"_

_Hinata giggled and looked at him fondly._

_"You like her don't you?"_

_"I'm attracted to her. I find her interesting. So? Is she with someone?"_

_"Well..."_

_Then and there Hinata told him about Uchiha Sasuke._

_"So that was why her eyes looked sad that night." He said to himself. _

_"What was that, Neji-san?"_

_"Nothing, I'm going out."_

_"Take care! When you find Sakura tell her I said hi!" hinata called after him._

_Neji smiled. Hinata was such a sharp girl, contrary to what others might believe._

_**End of Flashback...**_

He went over to where she was when he saw her go out of the shop.

"Fancy meeting you here Sakura" He smirked at her.

"What are you doing here Neji-san?"

"Drop the san"

"Fine. What are you doing here Neji?" She repeated.

"I was just walking nearby and I saw you."

"So you suddenly went out of your way to ruin my day?" she arched her brow at him.

"Something like that." He smiled at her.

She, for he first time, saw his perfect white teeth.

"Well, I-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

She saw Lee running towards her at full speed, and she didn't know how to stop him. She closed her eyes as she waited for the collision. It never came...

She saw Neji in front of her, his hand in Lee's face which stopped him from advancing.

"Neji-san! I didn't know you were back in town. Could you please move away so I could be with my beloved Sakura-chan?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Lee-san. She's with me, we're just on our way to our, what do people call this nowadays? Ah..date."

"NOOO!Sakura-chan is this true?" Tears were streaming down his face now.

"Well, no-"

"Yes she is. Goodbye Lee-san" Neji took Sakura's hand and pulled her away, with Lee sobbing and twirling in the background.

"What did you say that?" She asked.

"Say what?"

"That we're going on a date?"

"Because we are." He smirked.

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are. I saved you twice already, the least you could do is grant me this favor."

She knew she should refuse. But her feet obediently followed Neji as they made their way to the restaurant.

Oh..and she didn't bother to remove his hands on her either.

_**Present Day...**_

Her phone rang and she had to run across the room to be able to reach it on time.

"Hello?"

"Sakura-chan it's me Hinata, are you ready?"

"Uhm, not yet, go on ahead I'll meet you at the carnival."

"Oh okay. See there!"

After an hour she was finally ready. _Why am I so conscious about how I look?_

Her doorbell rang and she nearly had a heart attack when she found out who it was.

"N-Neji! W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up. Looks like you're ready, Let's go."

"I'll just get my purse."

A few more minutes and they were on their way. The silence was deafening. Something's really changing between them now. She looked at him and was awed at how handsome he looked. He turned to the side and looked at her and smirked.

_i got caught! How stupid can I be! I have to say something..._

"Uhm..t-thanks for picking me up."

_That's it?...that's it!..real smooth Haruno..._

He smiled, he couldn't admit how affected he was when he caught her staring at him. But he was glad. She really is gorgeous, even when she's blushing madly.

Putting aside all his doubts, he took her hand and gently squeezed it.

"You're gorgeous." He said simply.

And she smiled.

**AN:This is quite long...just so you know...Five years ago was when Sakura moved to Konoha...during those times Neji was in Suna and he only came back four years after Sasuke left...so this is his and Sakura's first meeting...**


	4. Chapter 3:When Paths Cross

**AN:Cool! I never expected reviews..since this is my first story..but I'm so glad you guys appreciate this...thanks so much!..**

Chapter 3:When Paths Cross

He looked at their intertwined hands. Days like this make his life seem worthwhile. He could hear her humming a soft tune, he had to smile at that...

_**Flashback...**_

_He just got back from Suna, though he didn't return immediately to the mansion. 'I definitely need a break'...He knew his uncle would be irritated with him if he came home reeking of alcohol. But he didn't really care, he brought a lot of money to their business and he should be greatful for what Neji did._

_As he was walking towards the bar, he saw his cousin moving in the same direction, with the blonde..'what was his name again?...oh yeah...Naruto'..._

_But what really caught his attention was the girl lagging behind them..._

_'Pink hair? Interesting"..._

_He followed them in. His eyes focused intently on the pink haired woman. He watched her evey move, trying to read her actions, she was...depressed._

_'I wonder why'_

_Still he can't help but admire her beauty._

_And when he saw her green eyes as she looked up..._

_He knew he'd be damned forever..._

_**End of Flashback...**_

"Too bad she fainted." He muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry?" she looked up at him, her eyes almost drowning him.

"Nothing. Don't stare at me too much...or you'll get kissed." He smirked at her.

"Still as obnoxious as ever." She blushed.

He suddenly pulled her in a nearby alleyway and pushed her to the wall, trapping her with both of his arms. The village was surprisingly quiet, no one was around.

"Would that be so bad?" His face was merely inches from her.

"What is?..." She couldn't meet his gaze.

"You forgot already? Then let me refresh your memory."

He brushed his lips gently with hers and she could do nothing but close her eyes and relish the feeling. They stayed that way for a long time, neither one bothering to deepen the kiss. Forever in a second, then his back was facing her.

"Let's go Sakura, they might be wondering where we are."

"Y-yeah...let's go."

She was blushing madly, red up 'til the roots of her hair.

He would've smirked if he weren't so affected. _Dear lord, it was a simple kiss...and my hormones run wild..._

The way towards the Carnival seemed so long...and the silence was making her uncomfortable.

Neji was the one who decided to break the deafening silence.

"Sakura...do you remember the first time we talked?"

"How could I forget? I hated you back then."

They both laughed. Finally the tension disappeared.

"You never asked me what I was doing there."

He suddenly stopped walking. She was looking at the ground so it took a while for her to notice...when she eventually did, she turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"I followed you, you look so crestfallen...I decided to take your mind off of things...I somehow succeeded. Though I admit I really enjoyed watching you."

She didn't know why, but she was deeply touched by his confession. _Neji-kun...even back then...you already cared?..._

The wind suddenly blew...her hair danced on her face. He moved forward and tucked her pink tresses behind her ear. It shouldn't be this way, but she found herself in a staring battle with Neji for the second time that day.

"I told you to stop looking at me like that. You know what would happen." He told her soflty.

"Would that be so bad?"

She smiled slyly before releasing herself from his grasp, then she ran towards their destination. His eyes softened at her childish behavior. _Go ahead Sakura...run freely...run towards your happiness...just not away from me...I might not be able to let you go..._

"Hurry up Neji-kun!"

He started walking..._Neji-kun...it started as a way to ease her pain...but I always liked it when she called me that..._

_**Flashback...**_

_She was there once again. Same time and sitting at the same bench. He knew, because he would follow her there everyday. It was on the second week since she did this routine of hers when he decided to talk to her._

_"Mind if I sit here?"_

_"You'd sit there anyway even if I refused."_

_"I'm impressed. You know me already."_

_"What's your point Neji?" _

_"Nothing, I just don't get why you get to know a part of me when I know nothing but your name."_

_"Leave me alone"_

_"Sorry, I feel relaxed here, you can't make me go away"_

_"Fine! I'll go!"_

_"Why do you run away?" _

_His words made her stop in her tracks. He expected her to shout or even slap him, but he didn't expect her to answer his question._

_"It's because I can't walk away"_

_"What's the difference?"_

_"If I run...I wouldn't know where I'd be going...because I would be fast...I wouldn't care where my feet would take me...I'd forget where I started...but if I walk...I would be aware of every turn I make...I would know where I started...and I might find my way back..."_

_It was the first time she opened up to him, and everyday after that, he would sit beside her at the same bench, the same time. They would talk and she'd open up more. He was more of a listener and so he allowed her to talk all day, but he never felt bored around her. He learned about Sasuke, he knew him, they were in the same business so he would see Sasuke every now and then. Each time Sakura would sadden when she mentioned him, he'd feel anger course through his veins, and he'd want to do nothing but make that bastard suffer._

_"You know what I really missed about being with Sasuke?"_ _she told him one day._

_"What?" He felt his chest tighten. He was always like this whenever she talked about Sasuke. Though he was used to it by now, he never acknowledged the feeling. Such things, for him, were trivial and shouldn't be fussed over too much._

_"I always called him Sasuke-kun ever since we got together. I found it cute and endearing. In a way it was a way of saying that he belongs to me...because I was the only one who called him that...but I guess...that didn't really work out...he left in the end..."_

_"Is that it?...Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've helped you out with that dilemma." He gave her his famous smirk._

_"How so?"_

_"I'll let you call me 'Neji-kun'...so you wouldn't miss it all that much."_

_She laughed so hard when he said that, he just looked at her and pretended to sound hurt._

_"Why are you laughing? I'm cute...and I could be endearing...it fits me perfectly."_

_The way he said that, with a straight face and a serious expression, made her laugh even harder._

_**End of Flashback...**_

Naruto and Hinata have already tried half of the rides by the time they got there.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked.

"We got...sidetracked." Neji replied, not bothering to explain further.

"Well, get a move on! Try the rides! They're so fun...right Hinata-chan?" He said, then he put his arms around Hinata.

The poor girl only blushed. Naruto left them once again...to eat ramen with his beloved Hinata-chan.

"So I'm alone with you again." Neji's look, made her go red.

There was something in his eyes that she couldn't put a finger on. He led her to different booths. The poor owners nearl cried when Neji got almost all of the prizes available. Sakura was having so much fun. But when her hands were no longer enough for the stuffed animals, she gave some of them to crying kid nearby. Time passed by quickly for them, they saw another booth were you have to hit a target so the woman sitting on the platform would fall on the water. Neji wanted to try that out but Sakura didn't, mainly because the woman was eyeing Neji. She didn't like the way the woman was looking at him.

_This isn't jealousy...right?_

"Hey Sakura...if I hit the target on the first try, come with me to dinner."

"Sure."

She wasn't really paying attention. She was busy with stopping herself from throwing the ball to the woman's face.

No surprise,Neji hit the target. Sakura almost jumped with glee when the woman got drenched. But her victory was short lived when the woman got out of the water. The woman walked towards Neji seductively.

"Hey there handsome, why don't you come with me. Looks like you need some fun."

Sakura fumed. _What does she mean by that? That I'm too boring for Neji! I'm going to shave her head!_

But before Sakura could take a step, Neji was already speaking.

"Perhaps the water has blinded you? Can't you see I'm with someone?"

That said, he walked away holding Sakura's hand. Sakura had to hide her smile, instead she tugged her hand away from Neji.

"Why didn't you accept her offer? You seem bored with me anyway." She huffed then walked away.

But Neji wasn't about to let her get away. He encircled her waist with his right hand and lifted her chin with his left. Needless to say, she couldn't move.

"I'd never be bored when you're around Sakura...besides, she's not my type. She could've been naked and I still wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of you."

"Hello, she's practically naked, with that flimsy suit of hers."

"Well then, I guess that proves my point."

He kissed her again, though it was too chaste for his liking. _Slowly Neji...control yourself..._

"Come on...one last ride."

They rode on the ferris wheel, and for a while, they just sat there staring at opposite directions. He got tired of watching the stars, soon he found a much interesting view..._Sakura._

The wind was gently playing with her hair, but she paid no heed to it...not realizing that she was currently under observation. He had his share of women, but none has really caught his interest, much less amused him for so long. _Sakura...cherry blossom...she was so much like them...beautiful and fragile..._

How he wished he could hold her tightly in his hand, but he knew she was someone who was meant to fly around, just like the petals of a cherry blossom. Their night went from fun, to perfect when firecrackers lit the sky, the same time they were at the top.

"Neji-kun! Look!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

But he wasn't watching the firecrackers. Warmth spread throught his body when he realized that it was the first time that she initiated contact. He allowed a smile to grace his face.

Indeed, this night is perfect.


	5. Chapter 4:The Words He Never Said

**AN:Again, thanks to thse who gave my story a review...you guys rock!**

Chapter 4:The Words He Never Said

Sasuke stared at his refection in the mirror, he hated them, he looked too much like his brother, and that only made him angrier than before. Once upon a time, he would have been proud, but now, if he could only smash every mirror in the world, he would do so. When he was a kid he had looked up to his brother, Itachi was good at everything he does, everyone in town respected and admired him, their father's attention was solely on Itachi. But Sasuke didn't mind, he was too busy trying to be as good as his brother. Besides, he still had his mother, he knew his mother loved him so much.

Then that day came. Itachi went away despite their mother's begging. He told them that he wanted to find meaning to his life, he said that there was so much out of their village and he intended to find them out. Itachi's departure wrecked the family. Something that little Sasuke wouldn't be able to understand at his age. Since then, his father would always be out of the house, drinking 'til he passed out.

And his mother? She got sick, she was bedridden for days. But his father never even noticed, he was too busy getting drunk everyday. Sasuke was beside of his mother when she died. He tried to wake her, but she wouldn't open her eyes. That night, a scream of angiush broke throughout the Uchiha household.

When his father went home, Sasuke thought that his father would finally snap out of his misery. But the next day, they found him hanging on the ceiling of his room.

These things were never meant to be seen by a little boy, but he saw everything, and he promised himself he wouldn't cry anymore. He'd be better than his brother and he'd find Itachi. When they faced each other again, He would be the one looking down on is older brother.

He was bent on revenge. Though a part of him always thought of what could've happened if he tried to stop his brother, if he had only talked to his father and stopped him from drinking, if he had told his mother comforting words, maybe she'd still be alive. If only, and yet he never said anything he merely stood there...watching.

_And maybe, if I had only told her I love her, if only I promised her I'd be back for her...then maybe, just maybe...she wouldn't find love in another's arms..._

True, he loved Sakura with all his heart. No matter how hard he tried to keep himself from falling, she managed to find her way to his heart. Every single time she'd ask him if he loved her, he'd say yes, but he never replied with the same words she said. He was a firm believer of the saying 'actions speak louder than words'...he was never good with words.

Though he never said those three words, she never asked him why, she never forced him to say them. She was like that, always understanding him. Accepting everything he does, everything he could not do.

It was then that he realized what a fool he has been.

But now that he's back in Konoha, he'd ask for her forgiveness. Sure it might be too late, but it's better than not trying, and he wasn't one to give up so easily.

He'd get her back, there was so much to tell.

She just got home from the carnival, of course, Neji insisted that he walk her home. Feeling exhausted, she decided to go to her room and retire for the night. She passed by her dresser when a frame on top of it caught her eye.

It was a picture of her and Sasuke. She took it and traced his face with her finger.

_Sasuke...it's been so long and I still can't forget you...but don't worry Sasuke...I won't be bothering you anymore..._

She place the frame back and went to bed. Little did she know, tomorrow would bring her something she wasn't prepared for.

Sakura woke up feeling happy the next day, she was looking forward to going out today. And it's all because of a certain chocolate haired man. He had asked her to dinner the other day and she accepted. After doing her chores, she decided to give Ino a visit.

When she arrived at the flower shop, she saw her friend tending on the roses. Sakura crept behind her and poked her sides.

The blonde jumped and yelled.

Sakura laughed.

"Really Sakura! That wasn't so nice!" Ino pouted but then she laughed as well.

"I'm sorry Ino, but I really missed doing that to you." She was still laughing.

Ino just looked at her fondly.

"What?" Sakura asked

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see you're in love again." Ino gave her a wink.

"Ino! I am not in love with Neji!"

"Who said anything about Neji?" She looked at Sakura slyly.

Sakura blushed..._Really! I've been blushing a lot because of that guy...this can't be good._

"W-well I..uhm...it's because..."

"Don't even bother lying, I know you too well."

"Fine! But Ino...I still think about Sasuke...I'm so confused..."

Ino watched her friend as she spoke..._So she doesn't know it yet..._

Earlier that morning, she found out that Sasuke was back in town. Her heart was suddenly filled with worry, if Sakura found out, she'd be more confused than before, not to mention she would be hurt again.

"Hey Sakura..."

"Yes?"

"Just be happy okay?"

"Uh..sure."

She wondered what was wrong with Ino, she was acting very odd.

The day passed by quickly and it was getting dark, she decided to go home and ready herself for her..._date..._

She went straight to her room and got a surprise...

A red dress was lying on her bed.

"Like it?"

A voice behind her startled her.

"N-Neji! What're you doing here? How...how did you get in?"

"Your door was unlocked, you trust your neighbors too much."

_Great...I really have to remember to lock that door..._

Neji looked at her his eyes were ablaze, there was too much heat in the air and he feared that if he took a single step towards her, they'd skip the main course and head straight for dessert. He managed to look away.

"I'll wait for you downstairs"

Sakura immediately got dressed. The dress hugged her body tightly, and she must admit, she looked really amazing. She was certain that the Hyuuga won't be able to take his eyes off of her. She let her hair down, put a little make up, then went down.

She was right.

When neji saw her come down, She was all he could see. He gave her a smile that made her knees melt then she smiled back when he offered his arm to her.

"Shall we?"

She laughed softly at his unusual gesture.

"So now you're a gentleman?"

"Yes, and you are heavenly."

She blushed so prettily that before he could stop himself, his lips were on hers once again. This time though, he deepened the kiss. Sakura gasped at the sensation it brought her, and Neji used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their bodies were so close, and she turned, if possible, redder when she felt his desire. His hold on her tightened when Sakura held on to his neck.

They broke apart when they realized they needed air.

"Let's go Sakura."

She only nodded in return. _What was that?...that's it? Let's go Sakura?...Hyuuga Neji, I don't understand you._

They arrived at the restaurant, it was the most expensive in town, she had to laugh at the usher, he was so flustered. _Well, who wouldn't be, when you're serving a powerful man..._

"This way Hyuuga-sama."

Their table was near the window, overlooking the city. It was the best spot in the restaurant. She had to smile, Neji really knew how to make her day.

"What're you thinking about?"

Neji asked when they were seated.

"I was thinking how conceited you really are?"

He raised a brow at her.

"Well, you bought me a dress, you also brought me to the most expensive retaurant in town. I know you're rich Hyuuga, no need to rub it in my face."

She smirked at him.

He laughed..._really this girl, she has the ability to make me laugh more than once with just her simple words._

"And what is so funny?"

"I am the most powerful man in Konoha, I could do anything I wish. I could satisfy my every whim with just a snap of my fingers. It is so ironic that I have all the power yet I failed to intimidate a girl."

"Well who'd be intimidated by you anyway?"

He just looked at her.

The waiter appeared and placed their food on the table, he almost spilled the food on Neji, but due to Neji's fast reflexes, no harm was done. The waiter was still shaking by the time he left.

Sakura grimaced..._so much for not intimidating anyone..._

They ate quietly, both contented with watching as the lights of the city appeared simultaneously.

"Neji-kun...was there a time when you felt that it was the happiest moment of your life?"

_Other than when I'm with you?...no not really..._"I can't remember. You?"

"Well, when I was a kid my mom brought me to this place, it was full of cherry blossom trees, they were so beautiful the petals were everywhere, and I had so much fun catching them with my mom. I guess it was the happiest moment of my life because...that was the last time I saw her that happy before she died. In a way it could also be the saddest, I'm just lucky I made her happy."

He could actually relate to her. The pain he so long ago buried in the deepest of his memories surfaced once again.

_"Kaa-san, where are we going?"_

_"We're almost there Neji-kun...when you get there, you could have anything you want."_

_"Really? I can buy that toy I wanted"_

_"Hai, you can."_

"Neji-kun?"

Sakura broke him out of his reverie.

"I can't remember my happiest moment, but I remember someone else's."

He inhaled deeply before he continued. He never shared his past with anyone else. But this girl, Sakura, she made him do things he has never done before.

"I wasn't born rich. My father was disowned because he disobeyed my grandfather, the head of the clan. He married my mother even though my grandfather didn't approve of her. So my father lived in the outskirts of town, he wanted to go away as far as possible from the clan, but he didn't want to live out of town, he wanted me to be born where he was born. My granfather persuaded him to go back. But he refused. My grandfather got angry, but he wanted my father to go back because my father was his heir. So he made plans to make sure my father wouldn't get a job. We made a living through the alms of our neighbors. My father also went to the forest to hunt for meat. But another tragedy came, while in the forest hunting for food, my father got attacked by a wild boar. He died."

Sakura, felt the pain Neji was feeling. She reached for his hand and squeezed it.

He didn't know why but he was comforted by her touch.

"My mother had no choice but to ask help from my grandfather. Surprisingly, he agreed, but he had one condition. That I be left in the care of the clan, and she should leave the village. My mom agreed. She brought me there then she left, telling me she'll just buy something from the store. But she never came back. I waited for her every single day. Until Hinata-san told me the truth. When I got old enough to look for her, I found out that she died."

"I'm sorry." Sakura looked at him, concern was in her eyes.

"My regret was that I never got to tell her I love her one last time, but before she left me in the Hyuuga mansion, she told me something I would never forget."

_"Neji-kun, I can you promise me something?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"Promise me that you'll grow up to be a good man, that you'll find happiness someday."_

_"Hai! I promise to do that Kaa-san."_

_"Good, because the day you find your happiness would be mine as well."_

He closed his eyes, trying to calm his raging emotions.

"Then you must find it Neji-kun. Your happiness, so that wherever you're mom is, you'll know she's happy as well."

_I'm afraid I already found it Sakura, but...I don't know if I could reach it..._

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

She winked at him before excusing herself, she went to the powder room.

When she was satisfied that she looked presentable, she went out of the restroom, she turned the corner so fast that she bumped into a wall. Only...the wall had arms and a head.

"Is bumping really your way of greeting? How have you been Sakura?"

She froze, her heart was beating madly. _That voice, how can I ever forget?..._

She looked up slowly and found herself staring falling into pools of black.

Five long years, and now he's back.

Uchiha Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 5:Travelers in the Land of C

**AN:Again...my deepest gratitude to those wonderful people who gave this story a review...you guys really complete my day...enjoy reading!...**

Chapter 5:Travelers in the Land of Confusion

_"Sasuke-kun, you promised..."_

_"Those words were empty, you should know better than to believe in them."_

He tore her heart into pieces, he left her crying her heart out. Ever since that day she knew he was never coming back.

_So what I'm seeing is not real right?..._

Sakura could not move, she just stood there, not believing that Sasuke...

...was standing right in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She managed to find her voice, albeit a shaky one.

"Not the reaction I was expecting."

"What are you doing here?" She asked again.

"Won't you at least say 'welcome back'?"

"Damn it Sasuke! Answer the fucking question!"

She could no longer hold it, five whole years he went out of her life, she was miserable because of him, and now he's expecting her to welcome him back that easily?

He was surprised at her outburst.

"Whenever did you learn to use that language?"

"Sasuke, onegai, don't make me suffer anymore. What are you doing here?"

"Business."

Well he wasn't actually lying, it is his _business_ to know who Sakura told him about on the phone why was she with Hyuuga Neji.

"I see."

She seemed to find her toes very interesting. He studied her as she was looking down, the last five years has changed her not only physically, but in every aspect as well. Her pink hair was as shiny as ever, but longer. She lost weight, but she was still so lovely, not to mention she filled out in the right...places. Her eyes were the same as he remembered and her lips were as red as a cherry. Yet what struck him was not her physical attributes. The moment she walked in the restaurant, he already saw her..._more like felt her..._but he chose to let his presence go unoticed for the moment, and he studied her. Sakura looked radiant, her smile was contagious, she was so sure of herself now, much more confident than when she was with him...

And she seemed out of his life...

He didn't know if he could accept that.

His heart ached when she saw her hold the other man's hand. It pained him to see that it was Neji, not him, who was making her laugh, making her happy. He was being selfish, he knew. But he always thought that her smiles belonged only to him.

_You left her idiot, how do you expect her to ever smile at you again._

"Sakura, what took you so long?"

A deep baritone voice, made them both snap out of their own worlds. Hyuuga Neji was standing beside Sakura, his hand was on the small of her back, and he was looking at Neji with a blank face...but his eyes gave him away.

Black clashed with white.

The war between angels and demons would be put to shame by the silent war they were raging.

And stuck in the middle, was Sakura.

Neji was the first to speak.

"Uchiha I didn't know you were back in town."

"I wouldn't doubt it Hyuuga, since you were too busy flirting with Sakura."

"Why Uchiha, don't tell me you're jealous."

He smirked.

"And if I am, Hyuuga?"

Sasuke smirked as well.

"STOP IT ALREADY!"

Sakura was breathing so hard. Her shoulders were visibly moving up and down.

"Neji-kun, I want to go home."

_Neji-kun?...Hyuuga...you stole another important thing to me..._

"Hai, I'll take you home. Farewell Uchiha."

They were a few steps away from Sasuke when he spoke.

"Sakura, I lied a while ago...I came back because you called."

She stopped.

Her initial reaction was to look at Neji, but his face showed no emotion.

"Let's go Sakura."

_'Let's go Sakura'...again...I'm beginning to suspect that it's his favorite sentence..._

They arrived at Sakura's doorstep, and yet they were silent. Not a word was exchanged between them. Neji made a move to leave, but Sakura's voice stopped him.

"Neji-kun? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Goodnight."

"Are you mad at me?"

"B-because of what Sasuke said."

"Sakura, he said a lot of things."

"He said he came back because I called him. So, are you mad?"

To this, he had no answer.

"Neji-kun, please answer me."

He remained silent.

"Neji-"

"What do you want me to say Sakura! For kami's sake why are you so goddamn paranoid! You called him, he answered, why the hell would I get mad! Because of a stupid phone call!"

He defenses almost shattered, when he turned around.

She was crying.

"I-I...j-just thought..."

He wanted to hold her in his arms.

But he hardened his heart.

"Well you thought wrong, you don't know me. I don't give a damn. Goodnight Sakura."

She watched as Neji disappeared from her vision, and she cried harder...

Because his goodnight seemed goodbye.

He broke everything breakable in his room. The servants didn't dare to come near his room, they still value their lives. He was an idiot, the way he acted earlier, he was no better than Sasuke. How could he do that to her. Her heart was almost whole again...

_But I just had to lose control and shatter it...nice going Hyuuga..._

He was so scared, he bared a part of himself in front of her, and she might use it to hurt him. He had learned to build walls around his heart. He had learned to be just a block of ice, but she was fire, he knew what would happen when he got too near for too long. Yet he ignored the warnings of his mind, and for once in his life, he chose to follow his heart.

_And look where it landed me..._

He couldn't blame her. She never did anything. He was at fault, and if there was anyone to blame, it was him. He had to make it up to her somehow. He knew that right now, she was confused, but he had to see her smile again. Because loneliness didn't suit her...and he'd do anything to make her happy again...

_Even if it would be for the last time..._

She thought that she wouldn't be able to sleep that night, but the moment her head touched the pillow, she fell asleep. When the first rays of sun hit her eyes, she woke up. Her unfocused eyes was staring at the chair near her bed.

_Am I still dreaming or is Neji sitting on my chair?..._

"Goodmorning Sakura."

He was smiling.

Her eyes widened.

"You are real!"

She clutched the blanket tighter.

"I'm glad you were dreaming of me."

"Let me guess, I forgot to lock my house again."

"No, you actually remembered. I went in through your window, you're still too trusting."

"Nobody would come in anyway...well...except for you. How long have you benn sitting there?"

"A couple of hours. I amused myself by watching you play sleeping beauty."

His smirk was back. They were in good terms again.

"I forgive you Neji-kun."

She smiled at him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What're you talking about? I didn't ask for your forgiveness."

"You did, I just had to read between the lines."

He considered contradicting her, but then again, she was probably right.

_Damn this woman for knowing me too well, and for that matter, damn her for everything she made me go through..._

The worst part though, he liked every bit of it.

"Sakura, go get changed."

"Why? Are we going somewhere?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"You'll see. Now hurry up."

He gave her a smile, one that holds a lot of mystery.

They arrived at the Hyuuga mansion. Neji took her hand and pulled her a part of the Hyuuga district she has never seen before. The path they took led them towards a shrine. They went around it and in front of them was a wide clearing. Neji was in front of her so she could't see it clearly, he moved to the side, and what she saw brought tears to her eyes.

In the middle of it, was a cherry blossom.

The most beautiful one, Sakura thought...

"You told me yesterday about your happiest moment. I couldn't bring back your mom, but I could offer you this cherry blossom tree. I know there are a lot of these in the park, but, they're for everyone to see. This one, belongs to you, so you could relive your happy memories in peace."

Neji was looking at the floating petals when he felt arms encircle him from behind.

"Arigato, Neji-kun."

And they stayed that way for a long while.

"Neji-kun? Won't your uncle be angry that you gave me a part of your property?"

"No, he let's me do anything I want. And I want to give you this."

She smiled. And as always, it brightened his day.

They decided to have a picnic under the tree, both enjoyed each other's presence so much that they never noticed how fast time passed them by.

It was already night, they were sitting side by side underneath the cherry blossom, her head was on his shoulder and his head was on top of hers. She was asleep and he was wide awake.

He carried her back to his room and tucked her in.

He knew she'd be angry when she finds out what he was planning to do.

But it was something that must be done.

He told himself that he was doing this for her.

Yet he knew, deep down, that he was just scared, and he was doing this for selfish reasons.

He leaned down and kissed her lips. He didn't move for a few seconds before he finally lifted his head.

_I'm just glad that I got to pretend for a while, that it was me you love...and not him..._

"Goodnight Sakura."

When Sakura woke up the next day, Hinata was looking at her with a sad face, Naruto was at the door looking down on his feet.

And Neji?

He was nowhere to be found...


	7. Chapter 6:Forty Four Sunsets

**AN:Thank you so much! Your reviews keep my mind workin!...it gives me strength to write...you people are my inspiration..Von von, Mood rings, 4ever2belove, daydreamer53221, Chessireneko, SasuSaku453, darkfire can purehearts, jenniferseedlover, DiRtY pIrAtE HooKeR, Katja-chan, Sayomi-sama, jellybean89, BloodRuby, Songstress of Victory, adiy, Leiral, Sakurabear47,itchinhi, and if there's anyone else I didn't mention, I'm sorry, but I these are the only pennames I saw in my reviews...i owe you guys so much!...:)**

Chapter 6: Forty Four Sunsets

She ran.

Ran as fast as she could throughout the village.

She was searching...

For the man who gave her a new meaning to her life...

_No, they must be playing tricks on me...He can't be gone! He just can't!..._

_**Flashback...**_

_She woke up in the room of Neji, she looked around and saw Hinata with a sad look on her face._

_"Hinata-chan? What's wrong?"_

_"Sakura please don't get mad, and don't cry..."_

_"Why would I?"_

_"Well, b-because..."_

_Hinata couldn't bring herself to continue..._

_"Sakura-chan, Neji...he left" Naruto took over._

_"No...YOU"RE LYING!"_

_And everything else was a blur..._

_**End of Flashback...**_

She didn't understand why, she thought that they were back to normal.

_Why did you have to leave Neji-kun?..._

_I don't think I could take another heartbreak..._

She looked and looked, not missing a corner. But she still couldn't find him. She knew her search was no use, but she couldn't bring herself to accept the truth.

She was tired, but she didn't want to home. The sun was almost setting, yet she remained looking for someone who's not there.

Little did she know, Sasuke was watching her from afar.

He stood there, making sure he was far so as not to be seen by her, but near enough so that he could come to her rescue when she needed help.

And the way she looked now, she needed lots of it.

"Stop it already Sakura. He's not here."

It hurt him to say those words, yes, he knew she was looking for Neji, he knew she was suffering, he knew that her feelings ran deep for the Hyuuga. And though the selfish side of him told him that he should grab the oppurtunity to get her back, he decided to just be there, not as someone she used to love, but as a friend.

"Come with me."

Despite of her current predicament, she found herself being conscious in front of Sasuke. This was the first time, since he came back, that they would be alone.

Her brows furrowed in confusion when she found out where they were going...the hospital...

"Sasuke? Are you sick?"

He just smiled at her.

"No. I just want to bring you to a place where you could find peace."

"The hospital?"

"Just follow me."

They took the stairs...and after several flights of them, they arrived at the rooftop.

"Look ahead Sakura."

And she found herself watching the sun set.

It might sound weird, but it was her first time watching it. She never bothered before because she always thought that it would be so sad.

Yet now, she found herself loving it.

"One loves the sunset so much, when one is so sad."

She heard Sasuke say.

"I used to watch them a lot when I was in Sound."

"Were you so sad then, Sasuke? On the days when you watched them."

"I guess so, and it's funny that I only realized that now. The sunsets there were much more sad than the ones here in Konoha, maybe that's why I learned to love them. And I think the same goes for you, you can't take your eyes off of it, because it reflects the sadness in your heart. But no matter how hard you look, you can never understand why."

"Why were you sad?"

"Because I missed home, especially you. I won't deny Sakura. I was afraid...afraid that I'd lose you. But don't get me wrong, I'm not here to have you back. That was my original plan, but when I saw you looking so distraught, I couldn't bring myself to add more pain."

"I still love you Sasuke, you're still here, in my heart...but, so is Neji...I don't know anymore!"

Her tears fell from her eyes. It was then that Sasuke held her in his arms. She was so fragile at that moment, a slight push and she'll fall, and if she falls, she'll break.

And he'd die before he sees that again.

So he held her tightly, afraid to let go, as he watched the sun disappear, and how he wished that their pain would vanish with it.

But then again, it would just return the next day.

_Odd..._she felt comforted. Her cries subsided as Sasuke gently rubbed her back.

He was relieved when she didn't pull away from him.

He took his time, it might be the last time he'd be able to have her this close.

"It's getting late, I'll take you home Sakura."

"Sasuke, do you mind if I go to your house instead? I...I don't want to be alone right now."

"Sure, come on."

She stayed in his kitchen as he made her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Here, this'll help you."

"Thanks."

"I was just thinking, do you want to know answers to your questions?"

"Of course."

"Then..."

_You're going to regret this Sasuke..._

"Why don't you follow him."

"What?..."

"I know you're confused right now, and the only way to clear up everything is if you ask him. Face to face."

"You're right...b-but..."

"He doesn't know does he?"

"No...I never got to tell him. I guess I didn't want to tell him yet, because...well...because of you."

He wanted to kick himself when she said that, yet again, he managed to make her life harder.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's my fault."

"Hey, I'll help you. Naruto told me he went back to Suna."

"Sasuke, you don't have to do this for me."

"I want to."

_Because I also want to know if I still have someone to return to..._

"Alright. But stay with me ok? I can't do this alone."

"Sure."

And all his doubts vanished when she smiled at him.

_She loved me with all her heart, and after all I've done, she still cares...this is the least I could do for her, though it brings me pain that her heart might now belong to another, I will never stop until I make you happy again...even if I am not who could give you that..._

_You gave me a memory more precious than all the treasures in the world..._

_You accepted me when no one else has..._

_You loved me even though I broke your heart..._

_And you helped me find my way back home..._

_It would be my vow to make you love the sunset, not because of your sadness..._

_But because you're watching it with the one you really love..._

Sasuke caressed her cheek.

Then he lowered his head and kissed her lips.

It was only for a second, but he knew it was enough to let out all his feelings for her.

His lips were an inch away from hers when he told her what was in his heart...

"I love you."

He left her sitting there, he knew he'd only breakdown if he stayed.

She knew it would be unfair, but when Sasuke kissed her, her mind was filled with the kisses Neji gave her.

And it was only then that she realized, that when Neji was kissing her, deep in her heart, was Sasuke.

She felt terrible.

She loved both men...

The question is...

...who weighed more?...

He was sitting behind his desk, reports were scattered on top of it. He was holding one, with his right hand. He sighed and placed it back on his table. He was reading the same page for hours.

It was no use, he couldn't concentrate.

What was she doing right now? Who was she with? Is she mad at him? These were the thoughts that were constantly playing in his mind.

How many times did he have to stop himself from going back to her?

He was only gone for a day and he was already pining for her.

He was a coward.

He left her when she needed him.

But how can he stay when he knew there was someone else in her life.

He was too scared.

Because he now knew the extent of his feelings for her.

He needed her too much.

...and no matter how much he tried to deny it...

He just can't hide the truth...

_I love her so damn much..._

He stood up and looked out his window, the stars were shining brightly. Tomorrow would bring a new day. Another day of work, another day of headaches...

...another day of learning how to live without Sakura...

**AN:A bit short...the next chapters would be longer...The title may be a little confusing...I got the idea from a book we had to read when I was a senior in highschool..it's called "The Little Prince"...hope you enjoyed...:)**


	8. Chapter 7:Riddles of the Heart

**AN:Hey there!...hmm...Sasuke and Neji really are ooc in this fic...hehe...I just can't help it!...don't you just love it when guys who are cold...(like Neji and Sasuke)...suddenly become sweet and caring...(even though they hide it)...well anyway...on with the next chapter...**

Chapter 7: Riddles of the Heart

She had long ago stopped denying that Neji's abrupt departure bothered her so much.

He had long ago accepted that he has to share her heart with Hyuuga..._at least for the time being..._

She had long ago accpeted that she'd have to face the runaway man sooner or later.

He had long ago stopped denying that he was deeply hurt..._and it's my own fault..._

And both, once lovers, now...well...whatever you may call them, were torn apart.

They were back to back, a thin wall separating them...

One confused, and one full of regret...

When they arrived in the land of Suna, they chose to stay a an inn...different rooms of course.

It was a wonder how a land, surrounded by deserts, was able to prosper...

Thanks to the amazing skills of Hyuuga Neji.

But she never cared about how great or how magnificent he was...

She didn't give a damn that he's drop dead gorgeous...

She couldn't care less if he was filthy rich and very powerful...

It wouldn't matter if he was superman or some bum...

No, none of these things were important to her.

_I just want to see you Neji-kun...tell me...what do you feel for me?..._

On the other side of the wall, Sasuke couldn't fall asleep.

He knew she was still awake, he could practically hear her breathing.

It puzzled him greatly, how he let things turn out this way...

He was used to getting what he wanted, and he definitley wants her..._heck!I love her..._

He could have his way with her, if he put effort into doing it...he could kidnap her, force her to come with him, blackmail her...then go to a faraway land where Neji couldn't find her...and she'd be all his...

But that would be obsession...

And he'd want her to be willing...

There was another reason why he kept holding his demons at bay...

It was her trust, she put her fate in his hands, and he was very grateful for that.

At least she still trusted him...still needed him...

And if in the end she chose Neji, he'd be fine with it and try to move on..._but not before he makes sure Neji would take good care of her..._

But if she chose him, then he'd thank the heavens above and make each second of her life wonderful.

A few blocks away from the inn, Neji was having the same problem...

Standing in the middle of his living room with a glass of wine in his hand, he looked like a complete idiot...

Staring blankly on the wall, loosing his mind in the world of darkness

It stil pained him to no end that he couldn't hear her voice, feel her presence, see her angelic face...

And how he missed kissing her so much.

How was she able to penetrate his defenses? Why did he allow things to go way out of his hands?

So many hows and so many whys, but only one answer can satisfy them all.

But were was it?

Although he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

The glass broke when he held it too tightly.

He winced as the shards of glass cut through his skin.

He looked at the shattered pieces, and he couldn't help but think that it resembled his insides...

Shattered, and broken.

He has changed, he realized...

Trivial things never mattered to him before...

He wouldn't have bothered observing the night sky before. There was nothing in there but stars anyway, and stars were of no use to him, they were too far for him to reach..._and so is she, yet I still try too hard to grab her..._

He never thought that he would sniff a flower, much less wonder why it's color was pink.

And all because he met Sakura.

She showed him life, she taught him how to care for someone, to love.

Though along with it came a lot of pains and sufferings, he wouldn't trade everything she gave him for the world.

She woke up the next day lying on the floor. Her back screamed in pain when she stood up. After she did her morning ritual, she went to Sasuke's room. She knocked a few times, but there was no answer...

She decided to come in, the room was very neat, as if nobody spent the night here.

"Sasuke?"

She called, but she was met by silence.

She furrowed her brows, he didn't leave her, did he? She shook her head..._Sasuke would never do that..._

She sat on the bed and noticed a piece of paper beside her.

_Sakura,_

_I'll be gone for a while, but don't worry. I won't leave Suna, there's business I have to take care of. Explore the town or just stay at the inn. I'll be back at night. I left money for you, it's inside my desk. Take care._

_Sasuke._

She shrugged and went to his desk.

Indeed he left money there, and lots of it.

She had to smirk..._rich people..._

She went out of the inn and walked around.

The shops there were great, she was having a blast shopping for clothes. When she got hungry, she went to a restaurant and ordered something. It was there that she saw Sasuke. She was about to go to him when another man sat at his table...

_Neji..._

Confusion was in her eyes when she saw them together. They were talking about something, though both seem civilized with each other, she could see that a little mistake and the bomb would explode.

She saw Neji slam his hand on the table then he got up.

Sasuke then said something that made him stop, but after a while, he continued walking and went out of the restaurant.

Sasuke followed after a few seconds.

She didn't want to intrude, mabe they were only talking about business, like Sasuke said.

But she had a very bad feeling.

And so she followed them.

_They're going to the outskirts of the village?..._

She had to be as far away as possible, there was nothing in there where she could hide. She watched them as they faced each other.

Her eyes widened at their next move.

And as she stood there, feet glued to the ground, her heart bled...

They were fighting. As in fist to fist and everything else included.

She knew the reason why, and it didn't help one bit.

Sasuke's fist connected with Neji's face.

It's all her fault...

_"Sasuke..."_

_"Can you forgive me?"_

_"I might fall in love...with someone else..."_

Neji brought his knees to Sasuke's gut.

But she just can't stop her emotions...

_She closed her eyes as she let herself fall..._

_But she was caught by a pair of strong arms..._

_Time seemed to stop the instant she came in contact with those muscular arms..._

_Though it was only for a second and not a moment longer..._

_"I always knew you'd fall for me."_

Both fell to the ground when they tried to take each other down.

She learned the meaning of love when she met Sasuke...

_"Sasuke-kun, do you really love me?"_

_"Of course I do."_

_He kissed the tip of her nose._

_"Then promise me you'll never leave me. That we'll stay in love with each other forever."_

_"I promise."_

Sasuke was on top of Neji, beating the living daylights out of him.

But Neji was the one who caught her when she fell...

_"Is that it?...Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've helped you out with that dilemma." He gave her his famous smirk._

_"How so?"_

_"I'll let you call me 'Neji-kun'...so you wouldn't miss it all that much."_

_She laughed so hard when he said that, he just looked at her and pretended to sound hurt._

_"Why are you laughing? I'm cute...and I could be endearing...it fits me perfectly."_

_The way he said that, with a straight face and a serious expression, made her laugh even harder._

Their positions were now reversed, neji was now the one reducing sasuke's face into a bloody pulp.

Yet Sasuke was willing to put the shattered pieces of my heart back...

_"Why were you sad?"_

_"Because I missed home, especially you. I won't deny Sakura. I was afraid...afraid that I'd lose you. But don't get me wrong, I'm not here to have you back. That was my original plan, but when I saw you looking so distraught, I couldn't bring myself to add more pain."_

_Her tears fell from her eyes. It was then that Sasuke held her in his arms. She was so fragile at that moment, a slight push and she'll fall, and if she falls, she'll break._

_And he'd die before he sees that again._

_So he held her tightly, afraid to let go, as he watched the sun disappear, and how he wished that their pain would vanish with it._

They were now standing face to face trying to catch their breath, studying each other...

And Neji was there to give her the gift of happiness...

_They arrived at the Hyuuga mansion. Neji took her hand and pulled her a part of the Hyuuga district she has never seen before. The path they took led them towards a shrine. They went around it and in front of them was a wide clearing. Neji was in front of her so she could't see it clearly, he moved to the side, and what she saw brought tears to her eyes._

_In the middle of it, was a cherry blossom._

_The most beautiful one, Sakura thought..._

She always knew that Sasuke loved her, but she never heard the wrds until that day...

_Sasuke caressed her cheek._

_Then he lowered his head and kissed her lips._

_It was only for a second, but he knew it was enough to let out all his feelings for her._

_His lips were an inch away from hers when he told her what was in his heart..._

_"I love you."_

She never found out Neji's feelings because he went away, but still she hoped...

_"So now you're a gentleman?"_

_"Yes, and you are heavenly."_

_She blushed so prettily that before he could stop himself, his lips were on hers once again. This time though, he deepened the kiss. Sakura gasped at the sensation it brought her, and Neji used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their bodies were so close, and she turned, if possible, redder when she felt his desire. His hold on her tightened when Sakura held on to his neck._

They were tackiling each other once again, and her heart can take no more.

Gathering her courage she ran towards the lion's den.

"STOP!"

Their movements immediately halted when they heard her voice.

And though both can't stand each other, they shared the same thought as they watched her running towards them.

"What do you think you two are doing? Killing each other!"

"What are you doing here Sakura? Having your honeymoon with this bastard?" Neji tried to hide his feelings by showing her anger.

"No. I...I came here for you."

She had no idea how her words affected him so much.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

He gave her a cold glare when he wanted to trap her in his warmth.

Then he walked away from her when he wanted to stay with her forever.

Sakura should have followed him, that was what she came for anyway...

But she was too weak to move.

The surge of emotions drained her remaining strength.

When Neji was out of sight, she fell on her knees.

"Are you alright Sasuke?"

"I'm fine, you should follow him."

"I can't leave you. You're injured."

"So is he. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm not fragile."

He smirked at her.

She caught on.

"Oh and I am?"

"Yes, and that's what I told him before we lunged at each other."

He touched her tear streaked face.

"And also a reason why I hold on to you, because you might break if I don't."

"Sasuke-"

"But I realized I was wrong, I'm holding you back, and it's breaking you. Go Sakura, do what you came here to do."

Fresh tears flowed from her eyes, she hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Thank you Sasuke."

He watched as the one he loves run away from him, but he was feeling no regret, only peace...one that only she can give.

Tomorrow, a new day would begin.

And he would know where he stands.

**AN:Yay! Another chapter!...I'm not good with fight scenes so please forgive me...thanks for your reviews!Hope you enjoyed! **


	9. Chapter 8:When Dark Clouds Disappear

**AN:My FINAL chapter!...I'm so glad to have finished one...thanks everyone...specially those who gave me encouragement...okay...finally you'll know who Sakura chooses...believe me I had a hard time deciding...I can't please everyone...but this for me is the best ending...thanks for your reviews!...oh and I have another story coming up so please watch out for it...:)**

Chapter 8: When Dark Clouds Disappear

It wasn't hard to find Neji's home. Everyone in town knew the guy. She took a couple of turns and found his apartment. She decided against knocking, Neji probably won't open the door if he found out that it was her.

She turned the door knob and was pleased that it was unlocked.

_Now who's too trusting Hyuuga?..._

It was dark inside, and she flipped the switch.

And when she saw what was in front of her, she wished she hadn't turned on the light.

Sitting on the couch was Neji, and on his lap was a blonde haired woman.

She felt something clench her insides. Pain shot through her heart, it was so intense that she was almost blinded.

But she prevented her tears from coming out.

She was kissing him..._more like eating his face..._she thought angrily.

_Wait...why am I jealous all of a sudden...I have no right..._

She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that they have stopped, both staring at her. It was the woman's voice that brought her back to reality. Her voice was husky, obviously not pleased that she was interupted.

"Let me guess, you're Sakura."

"W-wha?...Oh, yeah...uhm...hey how'd you know?"

The woman laughed.

"How can I NOT know, Neji talks about you non-stop. And now I see why he keeps on avoiding my advances, but a while ago, he actually allowed me to touch him..." She looked at Sakura knowingly. "...a lover's quarrel? I could teach you a few ways to wash away his anger...just push the right button-"

"Temari! Shut the hell up and get out!"

Neji finally spoke, his face showed no emotion, but his voice boomed with anger.

"Alright, alright! I'm leaving, geez, lighten up will you. You're so ugly when you're like that."

Sakura couldn't contain her laughter, Temari smiled and winked at her. She was supposed to hate the woman, but she ended up liking her. A few more days in Suna and they'd be best buds.

"Don't mind him Sakura-san, He may be like that but I can tell, you mean so much to him."

Sakura blushed, Neji Told her to get out again.

Her heart was beating madly, she was aware of everything. From the closing of the door as Temari went out, to Neji's sharp intake of breath. She was looking at everywhere but him. It was so easy to think of what to do when he's not in front of her. But now that he's there, her mind was blank and she didn't have a single clue on what to do.

"Sakura, why are you here."

He turned his back from her, he must not let his control slip. He would ignore his emotions and overcome this. But it was easier said than done, her mere presence was enough to drive him mad. Now that his question was asked, he didn't want it answered.

"Uhm..." _Why am I here?..._

"It's not a hard question Sakura."

"I...I followed you...because, there's something I want to know..."

"And what do you want to know?"

He silently cursed himself, why can't he just keep his big mouth shut?

"Neji-kun..."

He took another intake of breath..._Sakura, don't...don't call me that, you don't know how close I am to breaking out of my chains..._

"Why did you leave?"

He hardened his voice when he replied.

"It's none of your damn business. But just so you know, there are much more important things than you and I, you're flattering yourself too much if you're thinking that I left because of you. I have my responsibilities. I don't need you, I don't care about you. So why would I feel so damn alone if I am not with you! Why do I have to spend each night thinking about you! Why do I feel so mad when I saw you with Sasuke?"

He closed his eyes, he lost it, he lost control, and not only does she now know what she has done to him, she now saw a part of him he tried so hard to hide.

She remained speechless, staring at his back.

"Are you happy now Sakura? Now that you have brought me to my knees?"

Her reply was to touch her forehead to his back, her hands at her sides. His body stiffened at her actions but he didn't move away from her.

"I'm sorry Neji-kun, I didn't know how much pain I've caused you. I was selfish, to tell you the truth, I came because I was confused, I...I wanted to know what your feelings are for me...Neji-kun...please don't get mad, just let me stay with you like this for a while, then I promise you I won't bother you again. I'll be out of your life. And you won't feel pain or sufferings anymore..."

He felt her tears through his clothes, and he felt so much guilt. He never meant those hurting words, it was he who was selfish, and it was she who was hurt the most. He had no right to lash out at her, he was not even worthy of her tears.

And so when he felt her warmth leaving, he quickly turned around and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms on her waist and buried his head in the crook of her neck. He breathed in her scent, and that was all it took for him to release all his inhibitions.

"No, don't go away. Stay..."

"N-Neji-kun?..."

"It's me who must ask for forgiveness."

Sakura's arms wrapped themselves on Neji's neck, and it was enough to make him understand that he was forgiven. He raised his head and looked directly in her eyes, a second later, his lips were on hers.

They were dancing around fire and they loved it. His hands started caressing her sides. She opened her mouth when he traced it with his tongue and the kiss deepened. His lips left her mouth and traveled down her throat, she arched her back when his hands cupped her left breast. He nearlr ripped her clothes when he heard her moan his name.

But this is also when he decided that they should stop, she still wasn't ready for this. He gave her one more kiss then pulled her to his room.

"Sleep here. I promise to be good."

She laughed at what he said.

They were lying on the bed, his arm was under her head, her head was on his chest and her arms were across his stomach. They were contented.

"Neji-kun, thank you."

"For what?"

"For stopping earlier, because I didn't want you to."

He smirked at her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't thank me yet, I might forget my promise."

She laughed again then closed her eyes. It was the first time, since they were apart, that they both slept with a smile on their faces.

Sakura was the first to wake up the next day. She watched his sleeping face fondly, she traced his face with her finger, then she leaned down and kiss his lips gently.

Finally the she was beginning to put the pieces of the puzzle together, there was only one thing left to do.

She got up from bed and wrote Neji a letter.

After a few minutes, she went out of his apartment and walked towards the inn.

But Sasuke was not there, a note was left for her. He went back to Konoha.

And because she was not one to give up easily, she decided to follow him there.

She knew she should have told Neji first, but she knew he would insist on coming along, but she wanted to do this alone. She must.

When she arrived in Konoha, she immidiately asked for his whereabouts. But no one has seen him yet.

Following her instincts, she went to the park where they used to hang out. Indeed, he was there.

"What the hell were you thinking Sasuke!"

He turned around, shock written on his face.

"Sakura!"

"Why did you leave abruptly Sasuke? i wanted to talk to you."

"I guess that's why...you see...I told myself that I wouldn't get hurt if you chose him. But I lied Sakura. I love you so much, and it would be so hard for me to let go."

"How did you find out?"

"I realized it when you ran after him. I guess I already knew even before we left here, I just didn't want to accept it. But if it makes you happy, then I'd try."

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Don't be, I made a mistake, and this is the price I have to pay. Just be happy Sakura, that would be enough for me."

"I'll always love you Sasuke, but not in the same way as before."

"Then that's more than enough for me."

He cupped her face before kissing her on her forehead, then he hugged her tightly, knowing that it would be the last time that he could do so. When they parted, they smiled at each other.

"So what're you gong to do now Sasuke?"

"I'm going back to Sound today. There's nothing left for me here anyway. But I'd visit sometimes."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

That said, Sasuke started walking away from her. He smiled at himself, knowing that in such a short time, she managed to change his views in life. For the first time ever, he was enjoying every bit of his surroundings. Sure he may not be able to find another one like her, but he didn't mind. He won't forget her or his feelings for her, but as long as he knows that she's smiling, it would be enough to fill the empty space in his heart…_Maybe it's time to forgive my brother…_

The gates of the village was near, Sasuke saw someone leaning on one of the posts. It was Neji.

"Hyuuga, I didn't know you like me that much, how long have you been waiting for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself Uchiha, I heard your conversation with Sakura."

"Really? Well good for you. Just make sure you won't hurt her or I'll kill you."

They smirked at each other.

"Sasuke...thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, I might steal her away from you someday...but for now...you're welcome."

He found Sakura where he thought she'd be.

Under the cherry blossom.

She was really a beautiful sight to behold, with her long pink hair flowing freely in the wind. If he didn't know her better, the picture she presented to him right now would be enough to make him fall for her.

She was annoying most of the time...

She was the reason why sleeps so late at night and wakes so early in the morning...

She broke all his defenses...

She made him lower his pride...

She has a short temper and she fusses over small things...

And she's the reason why his well organized life was now jumbled...

But she was also sweet and kind...

She was there to understand him...

She was herself all the time...

And with all the love she has shown to him...

How can he not fall in love with her...

She stood under the tree Neji gave her, she was thinking about a lot of things, but mostly about Neji. She knew that she has a place in his heart, but she still didn't know if that was because he loves her. But she chose him, because her heart screams for him, and because she wanted him in her life.

She COULD live without Neji...she just DIDN'T want to...

She also knew that he wouldn't say the words yet, but she was willing to wait, even if it would be a long while.

She was contented that they were together.

She was happy that he finally shared with her a part of himself.

She was in love with Neji, and that's all that matters.

"Hey there gorgeous."

She jumped when she felt his lips on her ear.

"Neji-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I missed you, so I followed you. I searched evreywhere for you. And now I'm tired and it's your fault. So I'm never letting you go because I'm going to punish you."

She giggled playfully at him.

"You're so sweet Neji-kun" She told him sarcastically.

"Well I could try harder."

Neji smirked at her and Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Wanna try me?"

"Fine." She challenged him.

He moved close to her then embraced her loosely.

"I love you."

And her jaw dropped.

She didn't have to wait long after all...

She smiled.

"You win Hyuuga...I love you too."

They kissed under the cherry blossom tree...

Until the stars went up in the sky...

Literally.

**THE END**


End file.
